Naruto: Legend of the Swordsman
by LastStandofKonoha
Summary: AU. Naruto is adopted by a relitive of his mother's. Watch as he grows into a force of power. Watch as he becomes an Uzu Swordsman. Rated for language. Naruhina, Sasusaku, and others.
1. Uzumaki Yuki

**Hey, LastStand here! How's it going? Don't worry, I won't keep you from the story long, I just wanted to clarify a few things before we start. First and foremost this is an AU story; therefor it will not follow the canon story-line perfectly. I will use the canon in some places just because I know it works.**

**Second and lastly, as it is an AU, some characters may be OOC. This is because of the divergence point in the story which takes place before the actual story. Well, with that, enjoy the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. As always.**_

The cool night air moved soothingly across the face of a beautiful young woman as she stared at the raising moon. The wind picked up and made the hem of her cloak flutter. Five years since she had last laid eyes on the Village of the Hidden Leaf, and the woman hoped that things weren't as bad as the rumors suggested. With a low sigh, she started to walk toward the massive gates that could be seen for miles around.

XxXxX

A five year old Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha as if his life depended on it. However, in this case, it did. Today was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack on the Leaf, and also little Naruto's birthday. As always, Naruto would celebrate his birthday with the Hokage and have a good time. But he would always be chased once a few of the more unstable villagers had a few drinks. Thus, his current situation.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto cried over his shoulder. He never understood why they seemed to hate him or why they seemed to always what to kill him.

"Did yosh leave ush alone when you deshtroyed the Village!" one man in the mob shouted. Considering how he was slurring his words, it was amazing that the mob could run as straight as they were.

Naruto's eyes held tears in them as he yelled back, "I didn't destroy anything!"

"Don't lie, you demonic bastard! We'll kill ya for real this time!" At that, a collective cry went through the crowd and they seem to gain renewed strength.

Naruto tried to run faster, but he caught his foot on a rock and tripped. His eyes were over-flowing with tears now. He barely heard a soft gasp of "Naruto!" before someone stepped between him and the mob.

"What the hell are you assholes doing?" a soft but firm female voice shouted at the crowd.

"It's none of your business, ma'am." One of the ninja in the mob shouted back, "Just finishing what the Forth stared."

"What you are doing is attacking an innocent!"

"Please, miss, he's hardly innocent. He's a damn demon after all." One of the civilians spoke this time.

The woman let out a very strong killing intent. More than half the mob, the civilian part, fainted in less than two seconds. The rest, the ninja part, could barely stand. With a commanding tone and a voice literally dripping with anger, the woman spoke out. "Listen and listen well you fuckers. If you so much as go near my little cousin with that much killing intent again, I will personally ensure a very painful death for you."

One of the shinobi freaked out and ran at her, yelling, "I won't be threatened by the likes of you!"

He threw a punch and, almost immediately, found himself hit the ground back first. The woman barely moved. The rest of the shinobi looked as if they had seen a ghost. The woman smiled and said, "Boo."

All the ninja started screaming like little girls and ran off in the opposite direction. The woman spat after them, before turning and looking at Naruto. Her hair was a deep plum red and her eyes were violet-blue. Her hair was kept in a high pony-tail with a few strands framing her face. Her clothes were semi-bulky and midnight violet in color. She was wrapped in a cloak of the same color. A moderate sized sword hung from her waist.

Naruto unconsciously crawled backwards as she walked toward him. _Is she going to attack me to?_ He wondered scaredly. When he couldn't back up anymore, she knelt down and wrapped him in a tight hug. Naruto's eyes widened as his quaking stopped. A second later she pulled away.

"Thank the gods," said she, "thank the gods that you're alive. I had thought you died that accursed night."

Naruto quietly spoke. "N-not to sound rude, miss…um, but, who are you?"

"Who am I? Hasn't Sarutobi told you anything?" Naruto shook his head.

A fire ignited in her eyes, the same fire that was in there when she had protected Naruto from the mob. However she spoke with a kind tone. "My name is Uzumaki Yuki. I'm your cousin. Your mom was my aunt."

"You knew my mom? What was she like? What was her name?" Naruto whisper-yelled.

Yuki's eyes widened and the flame in them grew bigger.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, you are a dead man." She growled, "Come Naru, we're paying the Hokage a visit."

With that she turned and started to walk off. Naruto quickly fell in line.

XxXxX

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not an easily scared man. Even when facing the dangers of three Great Shinobi Wars, he had always kept his cool. But, for some reason, when he randomly felt a chill go down his spine, he knew he was going to have a very bad afternoon.

In five minutes, Hiruzen heard voices on the other side of the door to his office. He closed his eyes and listened.

_Naru, please stay outside with the nice ANBU. Okay?_

_O-okay._

_When I walk in set up a silence jutsu, ANBU-san._

_Hai._

Sarutobi open his eyes to see someone he did not expect walk through his door. Though she was taller and her face a little less round, to confuse Uzumaki Yuki with someone else was extremely hard. His eyes met hers and the flame there told him his premonition was correct. He decided to start things off.

"Hello, it's really been a long time, hasn't it, Yuki-chan."

"Skip the pleasantries, old man. I've got a few things to say and you're going to hear them, dattebane."

Sarutobi sighed, "Of course."

"First off, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING! YOU'RE JUST SITTING HERE, WHEN YOU SHOULD BE PROTECTING NARUTO LIKE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD!"

Sarutobi flinched a bit at both the tone and sting of her words.

"SECONDLY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT NARUTO SAID TO ME WHEN I TOLD HIM THAT I WAS HIS MOTHER'S NIECE? NOT 'You're my cousin? Where were you when I needed you?' WHAT HE TOLD ME WAS THAT NOT ONLY DID HE NOT KNOW ME BUT HE HAD NO CLUE ABOUT HIS OWN MOTHER! HIS FATHER I CAN UNDERSTAND! AFTER ALL, MINATO-SENSEI HAD HIS SHARE OF ENIMIES, BUT KUSHI-NEE HAD NONE." She stopped there to take a breather, her chest moving rapidly up and down. As she glared at the Hokage, who had stuck his face in his hands, she noticed how his shoulders were shaking. Yuki blinked rapidly as she realized that she had made the 'Shinobi Professor' himself cry. She lowered her voice, but didn't stop there.

"Minato-sensei said that he was to be honored as a hero. But, all I see are a bunch of brainless fools that cannot escape the past. And people wonder why ninja like Tsunade and I left the village. Your precious Will of Fire has burned low. When I saved Naruto from the mob earlier, I saw three ANBU watching as he was chased and pummeled. They just watched, they didn't even make a move to help."

Sarutobi let out a shaky sigh. "I never knew…"

Yuki's eyes softened. "Why is he not with any of the clans? I know that Tsume, Fugaku, and Hiashi would have tried to adopt him."

Sarutobi once again sighed. "They've tried. But the council has repeatedly stopped them."

"Why haven't you used your authoritative powers to push past the council?"

"Huh?" Sarutobi eyes were wide and confused.

Yuki's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me. Konoha charter, page 34, law 68, section 3? The Hokage has the right and ability to veto a veto of the council, and implement what has been vetoed? And what about section 4? In the case of a tie the Hokage can and will act as a tiebreaker."

Sarutobi's jaw was on the floor. He had read the charter a thousand times. How could he have forgotten about those two small, but important laws?

"Not that it matters," said Yuki, "because I'm staying in the Village. I'll adopt Naruto."

Sarutobi sighed, "If only it could be that easy. With the clans, they used the excuse that having him in their ranks would overbalance the clans and show favoritism. While you're not part of the clans, you're not a member of the village; however, you can adopt him. However, trust me on this; they will say that they cannot let him be beholden to someone not of this village."

Yuki scowled. An ultimatum between two equally unappealing choices. Leave Naruto to the village. Or join the village she had made no lengths in hiding the fact that she detested it. However, she chose the lesser of the evils. Her eyes flashed with determination. "Sarutobi, I wish to become a ninja of this village. My skill set would be beneficial. My power rank is at least mid-level jonin, while my actual rank is comparable to the jonin rank."

Sarutobi smiled. "Very well, Uzumaki Yuki. I hereby instate you as a jonin rank shinobi. Welcome to Konoha."

And for the first time in a while, Yuki smiled a true smile.

**XxXxX**

Naruto didn't know what was going on. One minute he was sitting like his supposed aunt had told him and the next he was being picked up by the supposed aunt and being crushed by a hug. Add to that, she was crying. However, there was a smile on her face. Not one like he used to hide his pain, but a true, deep, happy smile.

"Oh, lil' Naru! I can't fix the fact that I wasn't here for you before. But, from now on I'll be here for you until you can fight and defend yourself." Naruto just looked confused.

"Huh?"

Yuki looked at him. "Oh! Sorry. What I meant was that I'm going to adopt you. You're going to live with me."

Sarutobi coughed. Both Naruto and Yuki looked at him. He smiled. "While I am happy for you, Naruto, there's still the council to convince. Yuki? What will you do?"

Yuki smiled. "Leave that to me."

**Ahhhh, the afterword. Such a fun thing. A place where one can clear the misunderstandings of the people. Wellz, anyway, Yuki is an OC. This will have some relation to Bleach, but not until later. It is not a true crossover. And as a last note, there will be, at least, 1-2 chapters before we get to the part where the actual anime starts. LastStand, out!**


	2. Uzumaki Yuki 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**_

The council had been assembled. While none of them knew what was going on, they knew that they had to answer if the Hokage called. The clan heads talked amongst themselves, while the civilian group discussed recent market trends. When the door opened, everyone went silent as the Hokage walked in. He sat at the front of the table, and began to speak.

"Dear friends, no doubt you are wondering why I have called you here. However, that will be explained in ti-"

"Lord Hokage, where are the advisors? Should they not be here for this?" One civilian spoke out.

Tsume growled and the civilian shrank back. "You will show the Hokage some respect, pup!"

The civilian nodded nervously. Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as I was saying, all will be explained in time. First off, the advisors are not here because that is what they are: advisors. They have inserted themselves in council politics over the past few years, where they have no place. I intend to rectify that mistake."

The civilians looked at each other. The advisors had been their biggest advocates in the council.

Hiruzen continued. "Secondly, we have only one thing to discuss. And it has come up quite a few times. Uzumaki Naruto has been opted for adoption. Any problems with that?"

The civilian council muttered among themselves. Tsume breathed a sigh of relief, and Fugaku whispered, "About damn time."

"I suppose you have the adopter with you, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi said. He may have sounded cold, but, according to the Elders, he had an image to upkeep. Inwardly, he was dancing a jig.

"Yes, I do. You can come in now." Sarutobi said.

**XxXxX**

Yuki opened the door when she was called. She would admit that it was hard to walk, due to the fact Naruto would not let go of her leg. After she told him that she was going to adopt him, she set him down, and the first thing he did was hug her leg, not letting go. She didn't mind though.

When she entered the room, the collective gasp was enough for her to smile. Judging from the reaction, no one had expected her to be the adopter.

"Hello, Hiashi-san, Tsume-chan, Fugaku-san, it's been a long time."

Hiashi stoically nodded, however Yuki could tell he wanted to shout out loud. Tsume looked like she could've kissed Yuki, which would not have surprised her if she did. Fugaku actually laughed and said, "Damn, it's good to see you again kid! How's it been, Yucchan?"

Yuki smiled. "Quite well, Fugaku-san. I've heard through the grapevine that you've had two kids. Finally settled down with Mikoto-chan, huh?"

Fugaku chuckled. Tsume actually got up and hugged Yuki. Well, not so much hugged as squeezed. Yuki hugged her back. "Yeah, I missed you to, Tsume-chan."

She nodded to Hiashi. "Still got that stick in your ass, Hiashi-san? Or are you just too shy to hug an old friend?"

Hiashi chuckled. Yuki smiled at the rest of the Shinobi Council. She didn't blame them for not trying to help Naruto. They just didn't know about the Fourth. Yuki lost her humor when she turned to the civilian council. She picked up Naruto and handed him to Tsume, who Naruto hugged. Tsume smiled.

"Got any problems with my adopting Naruto?" Yuki glared at the Council.

The civilian council muttered amongst themselves. Finally, one brave soul spoke up. "We would agree, except for one thing. As you are a civilian, there is nothing to keep you in the village. Without proof of your… loyalty, we cannot allow for you to adopt him."

Yuki chuckled sadistically. "You sure about that?" The councilman nodded. "Really? 'Cause, Sarutobi here just made me a Jonin."

With that she swept off her cloak, revealing a shinobi flak jacket. The stunned council couldn't believe their eyes. Sure, Sarutobi, as Hokage, could instate ninja he felt were of decent power level and training, but in this case, they wished they could have vetoed this.

The councilman reluctantly conceded. "Very well, Jonin Uzumaki Yuki. With no other reason not, we hereby allow you to adopt one Uzumaki Naruto."

Yuki smiled, Fugaku yelled out a loud, "In your face!" Tsume laughed and hugged Naruto harder. Hiashi let a small smile out, and Naruto just smiled, knowing he'd finally found a family.

**XxXxX**

Yuki walked out of the tower a couple of hours later, carrying a gleaming, and bouncing, Naruto in her hands. After a while of just walking through town, Naruto calmed down, and started to ask some questions.

"Um… Yuki-nee-chan, what was my mother like?" Naruto asked shyly. Yuki looked up at Naruto and sighed.

"Let's find a place to sit first, Naru-chan." Yuki walked over to a bench. Somehow during their wandering they had wondered into the park. She set Naruto down, and then sat herself. For a while she was quiet, and though Naruto was getting impatient, he waited.

Yuki let out a puff of air, "Phew… Your mother. Where to start, where to start. Well, she was about 5'8'', had hair the same color and length as mine, though she hated wearing it in a ponytail. She was a great swordswoman, one of the best of the old order. She first came to Konoha when she was 13 to take the Chunin exams, even though she was already considered beyond that point. She met your father during the exams, and they didn't get off on the right foot. Hell, the reason she stayed in Konoha after the exams was to 'get back at the asshole who constantly stopped me from training.'"

Yuki laughed. "Her father told her that he would respect her wishes, so she stayed. After a few years, your mother and father just clicked. I became your mom's apprentice shortly after that point."

Naruto sat quiet, absorbing all that he learned a few moments ago. Yuki stood up. "Well, gaki, I'll tell more later, but first how about you go play on the swings or someth-"

Yuki stopped talking as she caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair on another bench. She beckoned Naruto to follow her. As they looked around the corner, they noticed a woman with regal bearing sitting on a bench trying to get a young girl that looked just like her to go play on the swings. Yuki's eyes lit up when she recognized the woman. She rushed over and grabbed the woman by the waist in a tight hug.

"Pwetty-tan! It's been to long!"

The woman chuckled, as her daughter noticed Naruto and blushed. "It has been a while, Yucchan. How have you been?"

Yuki let go of the woman, and her face darkened. "I would have been a lot better had Naruto been fine. Seems like they know each other already, huh, Izumi?"

Izumi turned and saw Naruto pulling the girl to the swings and both were smiling. Izumi smiled. "Oh how cute! Naru-chan has always been the only one who could make Hinata do anything. I mean, she so shy, she won't even listen to me when it comes to doing something in public." Izumi sighed happily. "So, what brought you back?"

Yuki sighed, and sat next to Izumi. "Rumors, mostly. Something about a kid being almost killed six or so times. That didn't surprise me at first, I mean, in the slums a lot of worse things happen. But, the description of the kid sent chills up my spine. Blue eyes and spikey, blonde hair. I had thought he died that night with Kushi-nee and Minato-sensei. I came as quick as I could, and found him being chased by a group of thugs. I scared them off and had a nice little… _chat_ with Sarutobi."

Izumi's eyes glanced toward the ground, sparkling with tears. "I tried to help, I really did." Her voice caught. She swallowed. "But, the elders didn't make it easy. And where they stopped the council began. I couldn't do anythi-"

Yuki silenced her with a hug. "I never blamed you or any of the clan leaders. You did the best with what you had. I could never blame you, and if I did, Kushi-nee would kill me in heaven for blaming her best friend."

Izumi sniffled, and then smiled. "Thank you, Yuki. So, are you going to train Naruto to be an Uzu swordsman?"

"If he wants to, and if one of the swords I have imprints on him. I think he'll be a great swordsman. Even I can sense the potential in him. Does he have a goal yet?"

Izumi laughed. "Yes, he does." She noted the look on Yuki's face. "Amazing, I know. He wants to be Hokage."

Yuki's eyebrows rose. Most children didn't start trying to set goals at his age. And to be Hokage? Yuki smiled a little fiercely. "Then, I'll make sure he does. After all I've got a long time to do it."

Izumi looked at Yuki, then noticed the flak vest she was wearing. "A jonin?" Izumi squealed like a little girl. "You rejoined the village? Not that I'm not happy, but why?"

Yuki smiled at her friend's reaction. She nodded to Naruto. "I needed to in order to adopt the little gaki."

Izumi squealed, jumped up, ran over to Naruto, and squeezed him. "Oh Naru-chan, I'm so happy for you. Oh, you'll finally get to have a home."

Naruto, for his part, blushed and started to push on Izumi's arms. "Oba-chan… Can't… breathe…"

Izumi looked at Naruto and set him down. "Sorry, got carried away."

Naruto nodded and went back to playing with Hinata.

**XxXxX**

After a few hours, and Naruto and Hinata falling asleep, Yuki and Izumi were carrying them around town. Yuki sighed. "I'll need to talk to Sarutobi about lodging."

Izumi's face obtained a thought full look to it. "You could stay at the compound, if you'd like. I know Hiashi-kun wouldn't mind." She noticed the look that had appeared on Yuki's face. "Oh, don't worry about the elders. They stopped bothering us after Hiashi-kun chewed them out a while back. You'd be more than welcome."

Yuki smiled. "Thank you, and I'd be glad to stay with you."

**LastStand here! It feels great to have pounded out another chappie. While I was writing this I noticed a few details that I'd thought I'd address. For the first few chapters, the story will be Yuki centric, mostly because I do not know how to write a five year old. When Naruto gets to around 12 years old, which will not be for at least 2 more chapters, then it will become Naruto centric. If you have any questions (and I will not give away spoilers) please contact me. Oh, and review please! I love me my reviews, mmmhm! LastStand out!**


	3. Training and a Chance Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**_

**Three years later**

Yuki let out a breath of air. Though, it probably wasn't a good idea to breathe in afterward, she noted as she began coughing. The smoky air of the forge-room was definitely not for breathing. But, it was worth it. A few months ago, Naruto had asked her to teach him how to become an Uzu Swordsman. So, she had traveled back to Uzushiogakure, picked up some Uzu steel, and for the past few weeks, made a sword out of it.

In her hand a standard katana shown in the low firelight. Though it looked plain, the blade was harder than normal steel, and had a nice secret if it bound to Naruto. Yuki smiled and slipped the sword into a sheath she had bought a while back. It fit like a glove. Yuki smiled as she heard Naruto's voice reach her from across the compound. Three years into the Academy, the kid still couldn't quiet down. Yuki hid the sword behind her back and stepped out into the sunlight.

**XxXxX**

Naruto ran into the Hyugan Compound, and looked around for his nee-chan. Hinata followed behind, smiling at the kid's antics. Naruto looked like he was about to tear the compound apart. Hinata spoke up. "Ano… N-Naruto-kun…" She almost froze as he looked at her. "Um… Yuki-san will find us, so let's head to the kitchen and get something to eat."

Naruto calmed slightly. "Great idea, Hinata! The world's greatest shinobi has to keep his strength up."

With that they headed for the main house.

Naruto burst in without forewarning. Izumi smiled at his actions, while Hiashi just shook his head. Naruto smiled and sat down around the table. Izumi spoke up. "How was the Academy today?"

Naruto smiled wider. "It was great! But, Iruka-sensei needs to skip his lectures. The only thing that's worth learning is the combat training. I mean, how does the history of the Hi no Kuni matter?"

"A shinobi without the knowledge to wield the sword is nothing but a fool holding a big knife." Yuki spoke from the doorway.

Naruto looked confused. "Huh?"

"It means there is no such thing as useless knowledge. And if you want to be an Uzu Swordsman that is your first lesson."

Naruto frowned, and then he felt his chakra pulse. He shook his head, but felt it again. Yuki noticed this and smiled. "Naruto, follow me outside for a second."

Yuki got up and left. Naruto quickly followed her. Hinata looked around, and Izumi smiled at her. She smiled shyly back and followed Naruto. When she got outside, Hinata noticed Naruto standing with a katana almost as big as he was in his hands.

"The blade is made of Uzu steel which is lighter and tougher than normal steel. You're lucky, ya know. Even though I have made the blade, if it didn't bind to you, you could never be trained as a Swordsman. But, since it did, you're going to learn the meaning of the word pain. I've already talked to old man Sarutobi. Your learning/training schedule will be as follows: for half a week, you'll be trained under me. I'll be teaching you the four branches of Uzu mastery: Hakuda, or hand to hand combat; Hoho, the art of using reshi to increase your speed, among other things; Kido, which are Uzu jutsu; and Zanjutsu, or swordplay. The other half of the week you will be at the academy. And if you don't have at least C rank on your report, I will not teach you anything until you do. Understood?"

Naruto's face held different emotions throughout her speech. Pride for knowing he had passed his first test, horror at his new regimen, and anger at being expected to listen to those boring lectures. However, he knew that if he didn't do it he wouldn't be able to become like his nee-chan. So he just nodded.

Yuki smiled. "Good. We'll begin my training tomorrow."

**XxXxX**

Naruto woke early, as possible for him, and saw Hinata off. Hinata wished him luck with his training. Yuki told Naruto that she had to set a few things up first and that while she was out of the compound he should eat, then go meditate in the northern clearing. Naruto had some problems not falling back into sleep, but persevered. After a half hour, Yuki walked into the clearing. She smiled when she looked at Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto! Time to start." Naruto shifted his attention to her.

"What are we going to learn today, nee-cha- I mean sensei? Swordplay, hand-to-hand, jutsus?"

Yuki smiled at his antics, and maybe a little at the pain Naruto was going to be in by the end of the day. "None of the above, Naru-chan. Before we start, though, I've got to say this. If your resolve to learn is half-assed, leave."

Naruto jaw set in a way that reminded her of Minato-sensei. "Yuki-sensei, you're kinda preaching to the quire here. I will not run, not now, not ever."

Yuki's smile turned sadistic. "Good. You'll need that resolve. For the next four years, I'm going to put you through the ringer."

**XxXxX**

Naruto groaned as he collapsed at the table. It had been a little over a month since he had started training with Yuki. She hadn't been kidding when she said she'd put him through the ringer. He couldn't remember the last time his muscles weren't aching. However, the slight look of pride Yuki sometimes gave made it all worth it. Iruka and the rest of the kids at the academy were also surprised at how his attitude had changed.

As Naruto groaned again, Hinata looked worryingly at him. She looked around slowly to see if anyone was watching and moved behind Naruto. Naruto noticed and looked at Hinata questioningly. She blushed and started poking her fingers together. "Um… Ano… I-I was wondering i-if y-you'd like a shoulder rub to h-help with your m-muscle pains."

Naruto smiled gently and Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red. He looked so cute like that. "Sure, if you wouldn't mind, Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed even more (if possible) and began working knots out of Naruto's shoulders. After a few seconds, Naruto felt like putty. He realized he probably would have agreed to anything Hinata would have said, just to make sure she wouldn't stop. So, when she did stop, he turned around to ask why she did. Then he noticed why. Hyuga Negi.

"Hinata-sama. Naruto." He spat. Naruto eyes narrowed and he growled. He never liked Neji, with his 'holier-than-thou' attitude. Naruto would have chosen his rival Sasuke over Neji for training teams, and he could barely stand Sasuke's attitude. Neji noticed Naruto growling. "Hn, sheath your teeth, mutt, or you'll find you've bitten off more than you can chew."

Naruto stood, and said, "You wanna take this outside Hyuga-teme? I'll kick your a-" Naruto stopped as Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's arm. He looked at Hinata then back at Neji. "You're lucky Hyuga-teme, if not for Hinata you'd be eating dirt."

"I'm so scared. If not for that weakling, you'd be much stronger. Fate has decreed her path as a failure. You have a bigger destiny in store. However, if you continue this way, fate will leave you." Neji walked away after that.

Naruto growled again. "I hate that teme. I mean I could take it if it was just me, but insulting you and saying you're a failure? If he doesn't change, I might end up doing something I'll regret." Hinata looked down sadly. Naruto noticed and sighed. Then he looked up with a smile. "Hey, Hinata, there's this bakery nearby and they make the sweetest cinnamon rolls and Yuki-nee-chan gave me some money. Wanna go get some?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto smiled, grabbed her hand, and almost dragged her out the door. Neither of them notice Yuki or Hiashi leaning against the door. Yuki spoke up. "Hiashi-sama, if Neji doesn't change his attitude, I won't punish Naruto for anything he might do to him."

Hiashi nodded. "If Naruto doesn't, I might.

_**Please R&R :)**_


	4. Welcome to Our Xecution

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**_

Uchiha Fugaku sat in front of the Hokage with his wife, Mikoto, on his left and his sixteen-year-old son, Itachi, on his right. Though he had agreed to talk to them, Hiruzen had no clue what was going on. He never did, as the case with Naruto three years back taught him. It was a mistake to rely on the civilian council as much as he did, a mistake he was trying to rectify.

Sarutobi stamped the last paper with a pass, and set it aside. He cleared his throat roughly, and then regarded the Uchiha's. "Sorry about that, as you get older it gets harder to finish paperwork quickly." He looked straight into Fugaku's eyes. "Though I have a feeling pleasantries are not what you came here for."

Fugaku nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama. We, meaning myself and a select two dozen or so Uchiha, have heard through the grapevine that the remaining Uchiha are planning a Coup D'etat of Konohagakure."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "Why… H-how…? "He couldn't even form the words.

Mikoto spoke up, "I was under orders by Fugaku-kun to infiltrate their secret meetings. They let any Uchiha who shares their mentality join. They believe that the clan has been treated unfairly after the attack of the Kyubi no Yoko."

Hiruzen face reflected the confusion he felt. Mikoto continued, "The Uchiha that side with them, who we are calling the Separatists, resent the fact that we were confined to the clan district after the attack. They also resent the fact that the laws that were passed after the attack cracked down hard on the clan itself."

Itachi glanced at Hiruzen, whose face was covered by his hands. "We, being myself, my father and mother, and about twenty-seven other Uchiha, are Loyalists. We understand the need for the laws and acts passed after the attack. You had to make sure that no Uchiha was behind it. However, there is no time to compromise on this matter. We have to act before the Separatists tear the village apart."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He looked at each Uchiha harshly, as if telling them to be careful in their thoughts. "What is it you suggest?"

Fugaku looked straight at the Hokage. "Extermination."

**XxXxX**

Yuki sighed as she left the Hokage's office. Less than a quarter of the Uchiha in existence wanted to kill the rest. The Hokage thought that they could use a little help and decided to add her to the list of people who would wipe out the Separatists. She never did like this part of the job. Operation: FIREWALL would be active tonight. Two of the Loyalists would take Fugaku's youngest on a small trip to allow him to avoid the massacre.

Yuki looked up at the sun. It was a little before noon, so she decided to go to the one place she'd been avoiding. The Memorial Stone.

**XxXxX**

As she walked through the trees on the log way to the stone, she wondered why it was that she had avoided it. It wasn't like she was actually facing _him_, was it? As she stepped out from the trees, she noticed a man looking at the stone she hadn't noticed. However, he had definitely noticed her. He turned around, and stared wide-eyed at her. "Yuki?"

Just then, Yuki noticed his gravity-defying silver hair, and an ANBU mask that was covering his left eye. Even in the ANBU armor, he was unmistakable. She spat his name out with venom that surprised her. "_Kakashi._"

"Yuki! Wait!" Kakashi called, as Yuki bolted and Kakashi took off after her. Yuki's only thought was to get away from him before she said something she'd regret. She didn't really despise Kakashi, but she blamed him for _his_ death. After a few minutes of a ground chase through the woods, Kakashi finally caught her wrist.

"Yuki…" he began.

"Let go of me, Hatake." She said, her face hidden in the shadows cast by her bangs.

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me ever since- "

"Don't finish that thought, Hatake!" Yuki's voice cracked a little. _Damn, I'm gonna cry. Just shut up, girl!_ Regardless of her thoughts, she continued. "You wonder why I've avoided you. It's because of what you did, Kakashi! You're the reason why he's dead. And you know it."

Kakashi let go of her wrist, and reached into his kunai holster, holding the knife out to her. "If its revenge you want, I'll give it to you." Yuki stared at him in amazement. "I've done nothing, but wallow in sadness for the last sixteen years. ANBU can only do so much for the pain. You said I caused his death? You are right. If I can do anything to make it up to you, I will."

Yuki's dam broke, flooding her face with tears. Her body shuddered for each sob she took. Kakashi moved forward, surprised, and became even more so when she flung her arms around his chest, crying into his shoulder. For a few minutes, Kakashi just held her, letting her empty her tears on his shoulder. Eventually, she stopped and let go of Kakashi.

"Sorry…" Yuki rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the last of her tears away. "Looks like we're both big messes, huh, Kakathi?"

Kakashi blushed slightly and turned his head away embarrassedly. "I hate that nickname."

Yuki laughed lightly, and gave Kakashi a small, sweet smile. She turned to walk back to the village. "Kakashi. Forgiveness is not a sin."

Kakashi looked down and smiled. He hurried to catch up to Yuki.

**XxXxX**

Night fell quietly on Konoha. Yuki grimaced as she and several high-level Uchiha shinobi stood around a table, with Fugaku giving out orders. Yuki's orders were clear: support the Loyalists. After Fugaku was finished, the Uchiha returned to the clan compound to get suited up. Fugaku and Mikoto stayed behind with Yuki, taking their time to get to the compound.

Yuki referenced the sunset that had happened about an hour ago. "The sun has set clear, and will raise red for the blood that shall be spilt tonight."

Fugaku looked remorsefully at Yuki. "You can still back out you know."

Yuki smiled. "No. To protect this village I must fight." Fugaku nodded and went to go prepare. Yuki stroked the hilt of the blade attached to her back.

"Kushina, give me strength." She whispered. Just then, several flames shot into the sky. The signal. Yuki drew her sword and jumped into the fray.

The sound of screams echoed across the village.

**XxXxX**

The next mourning the Hokage debriefed them. Not a single separatist was left alive. Yuki excused herself quickly, feeling the need to take a shower.

When she walked into the Hyuga compound, she noticed how quiet things were. She walked into the main compound and saw Hiashi and Izumi sitting at the table. Both of them had solemn expressions on their faces. Yuki looked at both of them, worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Hiashi's head snapped to Yuki. He smiled. "Just some great news and some slightly bad news."

Yuki looked at Hiashi and then at Izumi. "Don't leave me in suspense, what's the bad news?"

Hiashi grunted. "We have a challenger of the position of the heir to the Hyuga clan coming in about nine months."

Yuki looked at Hiashi sharply. "Who?"

Izumi smiled as big and as brightly as Naruto tended to. "Yuki, I'm pregnant."

Yuki looked like her brain shut down. The jump started. She rushed over and hugged Izumi. "Congratulations! Oh, now there's going to be a little bundle of energy to wear Naruto down, I mean, help take care of."

All of them laughed, hoping times ahead would not be as troubled.

_**R&R, please. LastStand signing off!**_


End file.
